Unheard Calls
by The Ocean Nymph
Summary: A story of confessions, hatred, love, drama, and pain. And all that’s in the first chapter. Strange dreams, inside conspiracy, betrayal, and more follow the Naruto cast. semioneshot [Sasuke X Hinata]


_**Unheard Calls**_

Rating: T for **possible**language, violence, and killing off characters(not saying this'll happen its incase)

About: A story of confessions, hatred, love, drama, and pain. And all that's in the first chapter. Strange dreams, inside conspiracy, betrayal, and more follow the Naruto cast.

Takes place in its own time. Also this is a Sasuke x Hinata pairing, yes I know some people are like 'ewww' but I really want to give this paring a try… Also I am not trying to bash any characters. Just so you all know!

Yes the name sucks... Blah!

Warning for this Chapter: Language

/ blah blah blah / means thinking is coming, incase something happens and I lose all the italicize.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, never will. I will not be posting this for every single chapter so you know.

Extra note: Flamers, because of the pairing or because I made a few grammar mistakes, will be incinerated! I am so serious, critiquing is okay but if you are all like "OMG u spelt there wrong! Its their, duh!" or something stupid you will be incinerated. Okay? -smiles sweetly- okay!

----

_/"Sasuke-kun! I love you! Please… please don't leave!" Sakura screamed running after Sasuke, reaching out but never came any closer to the boy. "Please…"_

_Sasuke looked back, his dark cold eyes showing nothing. A smug smile came to his face, "You're such a twit.." He mumbled, knowing that any insulting her would tear her apart._

"_Sasuke-kun," Sakura gasped, tears streamed down her face, "Why do you hate me? Why? All I do is try to make you happy… why?"_

"_Because you're annoying." He stated-matter-of-factly._

"_Its someone else huh?" Sakura whispered looking hurt. "Its someone else huh? "_

_He smirked, "Yes, it is." _

"_Who!" Sakura yelled angrily, "I was spouse to be the only one for you!_

_Everything got blurry, his voice was muted and then the world came back, threw bright light./_

"Uhg.." Sakura sat up from her bed, sweat coated her body. "Just…" She laid back down, her pink hair ruffled under her head, "A bad dream…" But she couldn't help but feel a bit strange about it.

Though it was early in the morning, Naruto was still up and ready for his morning ramen, a new habit he had gotten into. "One breakfast Ramen," Naruto called, it was a new ramen that was designed for the morning.

Once the bowl of ramen was sat in front of him, he dug in quickly no noticing a shy girl walking up and sitting next to him, "Umm, o-one ramen… please.." She whispered brushing a piece of dark lavender hair from her face. "Umm.. Hello… Naruto-kun.."

Naruto glanced over, "Oh.. Hello, Hinata.." He mumbled not sparring a full look.

Hinata ignored that, "I didn't expect to see you so early."

"Same here.." the blond mumbled trying to eat more ramen.

"Umm Naruto-kun... it's a nice day, huh?" She asked picking up her chopsticks to eat some ramen.

"Yeah…"

"Umm Naruto-kun.." Hinata looked over, "I have to tell you something…"

"What?" Naruto asked slightly irritated.

"Umm… well... I… I've… I've always been watching you Naruto-kun… Always… and… I-I l-love you." Hinata finally said, after months of avoiding it.

"You... love me? Naruto blinked, nearly chocking on his ramen/_Great… Sakura-chan is the only one I like… what should I say…/_ "Umm.."

Hinata watching him, hoping he didn't reject her.

"Well umm.. Hinata… I think you're cool and all, but… I don't think we can be anymore then friends." He smiled slightly. "Okay?"

Hinata's heart just dropped to the ground, and was then stomped on by a hundred people, "O-of course Naruto-kun." She stood up suddenly. "of course, I', sorry I have to go." She turned quickly and ran off, tears collected in her soft lavender eyes.

Rejection.

Sasuke walked slowly down Konoha's main street. His hands shoved into his pockets, and the normal glare looking around. But strongly, inside he was content with the day. He was happy, no one had bugged him about anything. But all good things come to an end, her could have sworn he could hear a girl sobbing. Out of curiosity, Sasuke wondered threw the trees/_why doesn't anyone else hear this? Maybe I'm hearing things, great…_/ "Hello?" A glimpse of dark lavender hair diapered behind a tree, "Hinata?" He wondered aloud/_Isn't she Naruto's fan girl… why is she crying?/_

"Sasuke-kun?" She peaked from behind the tree, rubbing tears out of her eyes.

"You're crying?" He asked a little smugly.

"Yes…" Hinata swallowed, "I don't you making fun of me either!" She half yelled, definitely out of her normal character, but being rejected hurt her badly.

He blinked at her outburst/_wonder what's wrong…_/ "Why not find Naruto or something?"

She blinked and tears ran faster. She opened her mouth to talk when a girl started running towards then, Sakura. Hinata dropped behind the tree.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled running up. She latched onto his arm playfully. "Who were you talking to, Sasuke-kun?"

"No one…" He lied knowing Hinata didn't want anyone to know, "why are you here?"

"Because, I _needed_ to see you." Sakura giggled.

Sasuke sighed angrily, "Well you have, good bye."

She ignored him, "Did you hear?" She asked suddenly serious. "Naruto rejected Hinata. It's sad huh? But I guess she deserves it, she's always watching him, but dose nothing. Its annoying huh? Isn't it Sasuke-kun?"

/_Naruto… you ass…_/ "She's better then you or all the girls!" Sasuke suddenly snapped, "At least she cares instead of just wanting." /_Why am I defending her?_/ he thought angerly.

Sakura stood there, "Sasuke-kun…. Your not serious are you?"

"No…" he grumbled sarcastically.

"That's good," She giggled.

"Leave Sakura." Sasuke said agitated, "I don't like you, never will."

"Fine!" She turned away. "He's not serious," She told herself walking off/_Its like me dream…_/

"You can come out now," Sasuke whispered.

Hinata stood up, "You really… think I'm like that?"

He nodded, "I don't talk to many people, but your different then everyone else." A small smile, one he never gave anyone else, "Want to talk about it?"

Hinata stood there, not sure what to say, "S-sure, I never had many people who would talk to me like I was normal." Then she smiled.

Sasuke sat there listening to Hinata talk about a lot of stuff. About her childhood, which was worse then he thought. Then the topic of Naruto came up, "Why do you like him?" Sasuke asked softly, "What's so good about him?"

Hinata looked down, "well…" She started, "Maybe because no one ever liked him, and girls always were over you." She blushed not knowing what to say.

"Personally, I hate those girls. There so annoying. Always bugging me and stuff…" Sasuke sighed. "Sometimes I wish that they would leave me alone." He said softly.

"Sometime…. sometimes I wish that I wasn't so shy…" She whispered. "I wish I could speak for myself.." She replied hazily.

"You were speaking to me just fine." Sasuke stated simply.

"I guess you're right. I never was able to talk to anyone as freely as you," A smile came. "Umm… Sasuke-kun?" She whispered nervously.

"Huh?" He mumbled, noticing that is was getting dark fast. /_We've been talking for a while…_/

"Umm… I know you don't really like girls… but… w-would y-you like to… umm… talk again some day?" She let out a deep breath, relived from saying it.

Sasuke laughed softly, "Yeah, sure Hinata. It's kind of nice to talk to someone who doesn't attack you every few seconds." He smiled.

She down, and blushed, "I guess that's a compliment?" She said with a small innocent smile.

"Yes, it is.." he leaned towards her and kissed her, that's was it. He stood up, "Bye…"

"Bye.." Hinata whispered watching him walk off. Something inside her bubbled away, she was happy.

----

Currently a oneshot, I _will_ update, but in a little. Give me time :P


End file.
